Suçons et Sucettes
by Fanhouse07
Summary: Vieille fic de Concours. Post Help Me. Huddy, parce que What Else? NC-17


Je fouillais récemment dans les tréfonds du forum Sweetsauce (oui oui, il existe encore, même s'il y a bien que moi qui y traîne ^^) Et j'ai retrouvé cet OS que je n'avais manifestement pas posté ici.

c'est chose faite, et j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Ceci est une fic écrite dans le cadre d'un concours : il fallait imaginer une suite à "Help me" tout en casant une liste de mot choisis à l'intérieur. J'avais très peu de connaissances en médecine à l'époque, donc je vous demande d'être indulgent car je prévient la partie médicale de la chose est à 99% du bullshit!

Cela dit, bonne lecture et même s'il s'agit d'un OS sans suite, une petite review pour partager vos impressions?

PS : Dernière chose : ça a été écrit il y a longtemps, mon style d'écriture était pas tout à fait le même, et ça se sent, mais c'est bien de moi XD

* * *

House poussa un grognement puis ouvrit les yeux au son d'un rire magnifique.

-Ca y est le dormeur est réveillé ?

House tourna la tête vers Cuddy, un léger sourire imprimé sur les lèvres.

\- Le sport que tu m'as fait faire m'a laissé quelques courbatures.  
\- Le docteur House ne serait donc pas en mesure de recommencer ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant .  
Elle se lova contre lui, alors que ses lèvres se posaient dans son cou. Soudain, House poussa un gémissement qui n'avait rien à voir avec du plaisir. Cuddy qui laissait courir ses doigts sur son torse se figea.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Mon épaule me lance, grogna House en attrapant son ibuprofène. Mais ne t'occupe pas de ça. Continue !

\- Fais voir.  
House serrait les dents tandis que Cuddy arrachait son pansement. Il commença à gigoter lorsque les doigts agiles de sa compagne coururent sur sa blessure. Finalement, le diagnostitien enfouit sa tête dans son cou, commençant à faire des choses peu orthodoxes alors qu'elle palpait les contours de la plaie.

\- Greg, j'essaie de me concentrer là !  
\- Et moi j'essaie de sécréter des endorphines.

Il recula la tête d'un air satisfait.

\- Et voilà ! Un nouveau chef d'œuvre pour l'humanité !  
\- Qu…

Cuddy se toucha la nuque.

\- Tu m'as fait un suçon ? S'indigna-t-elle. On avait dit pas de marques visibles !

House la regardait un sourire tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu sur son visage, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux. Bon Dieu, elle allait lui sauter dessus avant même d'avoir pu le réprimander… Elle décida de jouer sur le même terrain que lui.

\- Bravo, grâce à toi je suis condamnée à porter des cols roulés.

Le sourire disparut.

\- Il est dans ta nuque ! Se justifia-t-il, Tes cheveux le cacheront.  
\- Et si je veux me faire une queue de cheval…  
\- Tu es beaucoup plus belle quand ils sont lâchés…

Lisa rosit légèrement. La bouche de House revint se poser sur elle mais elle en décida autrement. Elle se redressa rapidement, passant en mode « médecin » et partit chercher la trousse de secours dans la salle de bain. House la regarda partir , un sourire niais étirant ses lèvres . Il fut arrêté dans sa contemplation par la sonnerie de son portable . La voix de Cuddy lui parvint de la salle de bain .  
\- Réponds, c'est peut être l'hôpital !

Il se leva , enfila un jean et partit à la recherche de son portable . Il le dénicha sous un coussin du canapé .  
\- House .  
\- C'est Foreman .  
\- On a un cas ?  
\- Non .  
\- Alors pourquoi vous m'appelez ?  
\- Je voulais m'assurer que . . . Rien . Vous ne sauriez pas ou est Cuddy par hasard ?  
\- Chez elle je suppose.  
\- Je prends ça pour un non . 13 a demissionné , je voulais l'en informer .

House resta silencieux un instant .

\- Sa maladie a évolué ?  
\- Elle n'a pas précisé , mais c'est la seule raison plausible .  
Un silence inconfortable s'installa , il fut brisé par un grand fracas venant de la salle de bain . House se raidit.  
\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Ca ne vous arrive jamais de faire tomber quelque chose ? grogna le diagnosticien .  
\- Toujours aussi aimable . commenta son employé . Je vous laisse, il y'a des gens qui travaillent

House raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie . Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle de bain puis décida que Lisa se débrouillerait très bien toute seule. Il alla à la cuisine . Cuddy grognait en ramassant les flacons de médicament et les divers produits tombés au sol, maudissant le désordre de son diagnosticien . Elle se redressa et vit enfin la trousse de soins, qui la narguait au fond du placard, la prit,ramassa les derniers flacons qui jonchaient le sol puis se dirigea vers le salon.

\- Et bah t'en as mis du temps !  
Il était assis dans la cuisine, attendant que le café ait fini de couler.

\- Si tu m'avais dit où était la trousse de secours, je serais allée plus vite !

Elle tira une chaise du bureau, et s'assit en face de lui.

\- Je vais devoir refaire les points de suture.

House marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et recommença à serrer les dents. Cuddy observait chacune de ses expressions, essayant de se montrer la plus douce possible. Quand elle eut fini, House transpirait légèrement et sa respiration était un peu plus difficile. Cuddy l'embrassa tendrement et se plaça sur ses jambes, faisant attention à sa cuisse.

\- Le boulot… Tu vas être en retard . Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Etant donné ce qu'on a subi hier , on a bien le droit à un peu de repos . J'irai au travail à 10h.  
House jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, ils avaient deux bonnes heures. Lisa frottait lentement son bassin contre lui, sexe contre sexe. Il captura ses lèvres, passant une main sous la chemise qu'elle lui avait emprunté en se levant, il poussa un grognement de satisfaction en sentant qu'elle ne portait pas de sous vêtements. Le diagnosticien engloba son sein gauche de sa main, puis défit lentement les boutons de la chemise embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Les mains de la brune se faufilèrent jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'elle défit rapidement. Ils se soulevèrent afin de baisser le jean, puis elle passa la main sur son membre déformant son boxer. House tenta d'enlever ce tissu encombrant mais elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et reprit ses mouvements de bassin.

\- On a tout notre temps, chuchota-t-elle.

House frémit et reprit ses caresses. Sa main descendit vers leurs intimités où il exerça une légère pression sur le clitoris de sa partenaire lui arrachant de longs gémissements. Au moment où il glissa un doigt en elle, elle décida que c'était assez pour les préliminaires. Elle se souleva à nouveau et enleva le boxer dévoilant l'objet de tous ses désirs.

\- Maintenant ! Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un frisson la parcourut et lentement, elle se laissa glisser sur lui. Elle reprit les mêmes mouvements de bassin à la différence près que son amant était en elle. Des gémissements plus forts que les autres emplirent la pièce jusqu'à ce que House, ne tenant plus, donna un violent coup de rein, faisant hurler sa compagne de plaisir. Il se déversa en elle dans un long râle. Après plusieurs minutes passées à encaisser, Lisa se releva non sans déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant qui n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son sourire béat.

\- Allez hop ! Prépare toi ! On va au boulot !

\- Tu ne veux pas passer chez toi avant ? Je peux t'emmener.

\- J'ai ma voiture je te rappelle.

\- Ah oui… Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Si c'est bonbons aphrodisiaques et vodka non merci !

\- Oh j'allais te proposer café et tartines à la confiture de fraise mais ta proposition me va !

\- Mmmh va pour la confiture.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable, se souriant mutuellement. Puis Cuddy partit chez elle afin de voir Rachel et de régler quelques petites choses avec sa nounou. House jeta les morceaux de miroir qui gisaient dans sa baignoire, se doucha, s'habilla, en choisissant presque inconsciemment sa chemise bleue, puis partit au boulot. A peine arriva-t-il dans son bureau que Wilson lui sauta dessus.

\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- C'est Foreman qui t'envoie ?  
\- Il m'a dit pour Hannah.  
\- C'est pas la première patiente que je perds !  
\- C'est la première pour laquelle tu t'es autant impliqué, sans compter Foreman…

\- Des patients meurent… Des médecins s'envoient en l'air…. « C'est la vie », s'exclama-t-il.

House alla dans la salle de conférence, échapant aux questions génantes, et après avoir allègrement envoyé ses larbins faire ses consultations, se rendit dans la chambre du comateux pour regarder tranquillement son soap.

Deux jours plus tard, dans la salle de bain de Cuddy, 7h43.

House changeait une couche sous le regard attentif de Cuddy. Durant une journée Rachel l'avait observé en chien de faïence, se demandant qui était « le grand monsieur avec le bâton. » Finalement elle avait décidé qu'il faisait partie des « gentils » et le lui avait montré en lui prêtant une de ses petites voitures . La sonnette retentit.

\- C'est la nounou ! S'exclama House. J'y v…

\- Non tu restes là ! Répondit Lisa en arborant un sourire amusé, tu n'as pas fini !

\- Mais ses crottes sont radioactives ! Ca pue ! Ajouta-t-il d'une voix très grave faisant rire Rachel aux éclats.

Finalement il acheva sa besogne et confia la petite aux bons soins de la nounou. Lisa partit avant lui, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

House se dirigea vers le bureau de sa compagne, un sourire aux lèvres, une lueur lubrique dans le regard. Il entra puis ferma les stores et verrouilla la porte. Lisa leva un sourcil.

\- Que me vaut cette intrusion ?

House lui fit son plus beau sourire tout en se rapprochant d'elle. Elle se sentit fondre.

\- Greg, on avait dit pas au boulot…  
\- Tu sais que tu m'excites avec ta voix suppliante ?

Il lui décrocha un deuxième sourire, elle décida de rendre les armes...

Plus tard,la porte du bureau de la doyenne s'ouvrit à la volée, alors que House sortait à toute vitesse. Brenda leva les yeux au ciel, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y'avait pas eu ce genre de scène . . . Mais bon rien d'inhabituel, Cuddy allait gaiement étriper House, et on en resterait là.

\- House aux consultations ! Cria Cuddy.  
\- J'ai un cas ! Répliqua-t-il en sortant du bureau échevelé une lueur inhabituelle dans le regard. Je suis desolé mais Super Mario Kart n'attend pas !

Cuddy se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Elle avait l'impression que la langue du diagnosticien était toujours sur elle, et ses jambes flageolaient à cause des assauts qu'elle avait reçus. Elle essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front et se remit au travail.

House faisait rebondir sa balle contre le mur, la rattrapant avec sa canne. Il essayait de ne pas penser à Lisa ou alors il faudrait qu'il lui refasse une autre petite était presque 13h30, et bizarrement, il n'avait pas faim. Tout à coup Brenda entra en trombe dans son bureau, un dossier à la main.

Docteur House on a besoin de vous, le Docteur Cuddy est devenue hystérique tout à l'heure et elle s'est écroulée !  
House prit rapidement le dossier .

\- Mais y'a rien la dedans ! Vous n'avez fait aucun test ? Vous êtes sûre que c'est pas juste un coup de chaud ?  
\- Ca m'étonnerait , elle a 40°C de fièvre .  
\- Allez lui mettre des couvertures refroidissantes, je vais voir ça .

Il s'apretait à faire une entrée théatrale dans la chambre d'hôpital , mais sa compagne qui l'avait vu venir le dissuada d'un regard .

\- Comment ça va ?  
\- Oh non pas toi aussi ! s'exclama t'elle en roulant des yeux Je vais bien, je ne suis pas malade et ma place est derrière un bureau et non dans un lit d'hôpital .  
\- C'est pas ce que disent tes ganglions lymphatiques.

Il ramassa quelque chose au pied du lit.

\- Ni ta poche d'urine, regarde cette délicate teinte foncée ! Tu as mal quelque part ?  
\- Mal à la tête et au ventre, une déshydratation peut faire ça .  
\- Tu as bu deux cafés ce matin . Par contre tu n'as pas mangé . Perte d'appétit ?  
\- Peut-être bien .  
\- C'est quel genre de douleur à la tête ?  
\- Des céphalées.

\- Mouais, marmonna le diagnosticien pour lui même , ça m'avance pas beaucoup .

Il fronça les sourcils , voyant que Lisa ne l'écoutait pas . Il claqua des doigts devant ses yeux à plusieurs reprise , sans réaction . Les moniteurs ne detectaient rien d'anormal , elle était juste absente .

\- Lisa , reveille toi ! il lui tapota la joue.

La jeune femme sembla reprendre ses esprits .

\- Tu as une idée de ce que c'est ?

Elle fixa avec incompréhension la mine inquiète de son amant , puis plaqua la main contre son nez alors qu'un flot de sang s'en échappait .

\- Nan et on va te garder .

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

\- ON A UN CAS ! hurla-t'il à ses larbins. -

House nota rapidement les symptômes.

\- « Fièvre », « délire », « douleur abdominale », « perte d'appétit » , « céphalées » , « absences » ,« insuffisance rénale ».  
\- Ses saignements ne s'arrêtent pas signala Foreman, son sang est trop fluide.  
\- Elle a pu attraper un truc à Trenton ajouta Taub.

House ajouta « saignements de nez » et « infection » « cause environnementale »

\- Faites un bilan sanguin, testez les allergènes les plus fréquents ainsi que les métaux lourds. Et voyez s'il y a des médecins ou des patients qui ont des symptômes similaires et qui étaient à Trenton.

\- On n'est pas assez nombreux, 13 est partie.

\- Wilson et moi allons bosser.

House entra avec fracas dans le bureau de Wilson.  
Celui-ci fit un bond digne du champion olympique des kangourous mais au vu des circonstances, le diagnosticien n'allait pas se foutre de sa gueule tout de suite.

\- Onauncaquediachopéquequchozéonvavoirbesoindaide.  
\- Gné ? Parle moins vite, j'ai rien compris.  
\- Cuddy est malade ! On va avoir besoin de toi !

Wilson suivit House précipitemment, ils allèrent voir Cuddy pour une prise de sang. Celle-ci était retombée dans l'inconscience, House réussit à se composer un visage neutre, il ne voulait pas que Wilson sache . Ou du moins pas tout de suite.  
L'oncologue se chargea du bilan sanguin, le diagnosticien de la recherche des métaux lourds. Foreman arriva quelques minutes plus tard :

\- Pas d'allergènes, Taub et Chase se renseignent pour Trenton.  
\- Les globules blancs sont élevés, nota Wilson. - Et pas de métaux lourds. C'est une infection.

House fixait le tableau blanc faisant passer sa balle d'une main à l'autre. Taub et Chase entrèrent.

\- Nous n'avons trouvé aucun cas similaire.

\- Allez vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de coupure par laquelle l'infection aurait pu entrer.

Taub repartit et Chase s'assit. Tous poussèrent un soupir de manière totalement synchronisée . House se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Chase se figea.

\- House vous saignez .

House se regarda dans la vitre et s'essuya avec son mouchoir.

\- Juste un coup de chaud c'est rien.

\- Vous avez mangé depuis ce matin ?

House consulta sa montre.

\- Non mais il n'est que… 16 heures en fait !

\- Perte d'appétit, saignement, fièvre…

\- Je n'ai pas de fièvre, on est en juin ! Normal que j'ai chaud ! S'énerva House.

\- Et vu comme c'est parti vous n'allez pas tarder à nous faire un saut d'humeur.

House fronça les sourcils, posant son front bouillant sur la glace. Et il commençait à avoir mal à la tête avec ça … Peut-être qu'ils avaient bien attrapé la même maladie Cuddy et lui. Sans crier gare ses muscles le lâchèrent et il s'effondra.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut rapidement la chambre d'isolation en cas d'épidémie… Lisa ne devait pas être bien loin… Il se redressa tant bien que mal, cherchant sa compagne du regard. Le rideau était tiré, sans doute pour préserver l'intimité de la patronne face au regard pervers du chef du service diagnostic… S'ils savaient… Il se traina jusqu'au rideau qu'il écarta doucement.

\- Hey… Lui fit une voix cassée.  
\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Fatiguée, mal à la tête…  
\- Oui la fièvre fait ça…

Il prit rapidement sa température. 38.5° C, ça allait.

\- Toi aussi, tu…  
\- On a surement attrapé le même truc à Trenton.

Lisa détourna son regard embué de larmes

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te traîner là bas… Gémit-elle. Si jamais tu… Tu… Ce sera ma faute ! Et puis je t'ai fait souffrir pour rien, et...

Toutes ses pensées s'embrouillaient.

\- Ne dis pas ça, si tu ne m'avais pas traîné là-bas…

House cherchait les mots adéquats sachant pertinnement qu'elle était du genre à culpabiliser surtout quand elle n'avait rien fait de mal .

\- Lucas serait encore en train de roucouler entre tes seins ! elle sourit faiblement , il lui fit une grimace. Tu me l'as déjà fait remarquer : je ne suis pas la sureté . J'ai absolument pas l'air d'un type prêt à s'engager, encore moins à élever un enfant. Tu pensais avoir besoin de stabilité , t'as essayé , t'as pas aimé et c'est tout, pas de quoi faire un drame !  
\- J'ai été ignoble avec toi ...

\- Nan tu défendais ton couple , nuance !  
\- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
\- Mmmh, je suis le plus comblé des hommes, murmura-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Lisa. - Où est Rachel ?

\- Avec Wilson et Sam dit-il entre deux baisers.  
\- Foreman…  
\- Oh non je vais être vexé ! c'est à lui que tu penses quand je t'embrasse ?

\- Il est devant la porte.

House se jeta en arrière sur le fauteuil à côté du moniteur cardiaque. Foreman entra revêtu de la tenue de la tenue de protection.

\- Et bien Foreman ! Vous êtes médecin, pas cosmonaute !  
\- Vous m'avez l'air bien en forme pour quelqu'un de malade !  
\- Je suis malade ?! Oh mon Dieu quelle horreur !

Foreman leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Retournez de votre côté de la chambre, il faut que j'ausculte Cuddy et je doute qu'elle soit d'accord pour que vous matiez.

Cuddy détourna le regard, rosissant. House prit un air faussement déçu et retourna dans son lit.

\- Vous avez de drôles de marques… Marmonna Foreman en soulevant les cheveux de sa poitrine afin de dégager sa nuque. House toussota, histoire de cacher son rire alors que Cuddy prenait une déclicate teinte pivoine.

-Vous en avez une autre sur l'épaule… Et la hanche…

House se redressa d'un bond.

\- QUOI ?! C'est pas moi qui l'ai fait celui là !

Foreman le regarda bouche bée, pendant que Cuddy se prenait la tête dans les mains.

\- Oups…  
\- Greg, i peine une semaine, j'étais avec Lucas !  
\- Euh… Je crois que je vais vous laisser l'ausculter finalement, marmonna Foreman en reculant.

House s'approcha de Lisa, il jeta un regard noir à Foreman.

\- Je vous préviens, vous pipez un mot à qui que ce soit, vous êtes viré ! Même Wilson n'est pas au courant.  
\- Vu comme vous m'avez emmerdé avec Thirteen…  
\- Souvenez vous que nous restons vos patrons autant House que moi, coupa Cuddy , et je connais mille façons de vous rendre la vie infernale !

Foreman hocha la tête et sortit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chase et Taub avaient été désignés à la courte paille pour veiller les deux malades. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et ils s'ennuyaient ferme, l'un faisant des mots croisés, l'autre jouant à la PSP. Ils sursautèrent alors que Cuddy les appelait , affolée . Chase se précipita dans la chambre, ralenti par ces foutues mesures de sécurités . Arrivé au chevet de House, il poussa un juron.

\- Merde 42°C il faut lui donner un bain de glace ! Taub aide moi !

A eux deux ils réussirent à soulever le corps bouillant de leur patron et à le poser sur un chariot.

\- Dépêche-toi, ou il va finir par bouillir !

Chase le prit sous les bras et Taub l'attrapa par les jambes, puis ils le déposèrent dans la baignoire remplie d'eau et de glaçons. Le diagnosticien poussa un hurlement mêlant surprise, douleur et effroi.

-House, ça va aller ! S'exclama Chase en tentant de le maintenir, on doit faire baisser votre température.  
\- LAISSEZ-MOI ! LISAAA !  
-Cuddy ne peut pas venir, elle est malade.  
-Menteurs ! C'est vous qui l'empêchez ! Hurla House.

Ses dents s'entrechoquaient sous l'effet du froid.

-Sinon elle serait là ! Continua-t-il, elle serait là parce qu'elle m'aime !

Chase secoua la tête.

-Vous délirez House, Cuddy est avec Lucas.  
-NON ! Elle est venue me voir après Trenton ! Elle m'a dit qu'ele m'aimait ! ELLE L'A DIT !

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage ; son regard vitreux était posé sur ses employés, accusateur. Chase et Taub se regardèrent.

-Je le sédate ? Fit Taub.  
-Oui… Tu crois qu'il hallucine ?  
-Sûrement… Mais dans le doute, une seule personne pourra nous renseigner.

Chase fronça les sourcils, fixant House.

-Regarde son épaule… L'infection part de là ! Il nous suffit de biopsier le pus et on saura quelle infection c'est !  
-En attendant aide moi à le sortir de là avant qu'il ne finisse en hypothermie.

Cuddy se redressa lentement en entendant le chariot arriver. Elle plaqua sa main sur la bouche en voyant le corps inerte de son amant.

-Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Il a fait une crise de panique. On a du le sédater.

Cuddy soupira mi-soulagée, mi inquiète.

-Cuddy, est-ce que House a repris de la vicodine ?  
-Non ! Pourquoi cette question ?  
-Et bien… Il a dit que vous l'aimiez, que vous le lui aviez déclaré après Trenton…. Et on avait peur qu'il ait encore halluciné !

Cuddy fixait un point devant elle silencieuse.

-Ce silence veut-il dire « oui il a halluciné » ou « oui j'ai une relation avec lui » ?  
-Il a dit la vérité, souffla Cuddy.

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

-Et dire qu'on voulait rester discrets. Seul Foreman est au courant, ne le dites à personne d'autre ou votre vie deviendra infernale jusqu'à ce que vous  
ne démissionniez !

Les deux médecins hochèrent la tête et sortirent.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La pression sur sa main s'accentua. Elle releva vivement la tête et croisa un regard bleu ainsi qu'un sourire.

-Ils ont trouvé ?  
-Oui une bonne grosse infection que tu as attrapée à Trenton. Tu me l'as transmise au moment où j'ai soigné ton épaule, j'avais une petite coupure sur le doigt. Et me laver les mains n'a pas été suffisant. Expliqua joyeusement Lisa en prenant un verre.  
-Depuis combien de temps…  
-Tu dors depuis deux jours. Ta subite montée de fièvre a du t'épuiser.

-Et toi ?  
-J'ai eu quelques poussées de fièvre et un blocage pulmonaire mais rien de grave.  
-Tu dis ça avec un détachement… -Ce n'était pas le pire… J'ai cru te perdre, j.. J'avais peur, alors q… qu'on vient juste de se retrouver…

House la serra contre lui pour la faire taire.

-C'est bon, ça n'est pas arrivé.  
-Wilson et Foreman pensent qu'il y a autre chose. J'ai toujours la même perte d'appétit et mes ganglions restent gonflés… Il y a encore un peu de fièvre…  
-On dirait une grippe ça doit être bénin. -Ils vont refaire des tests.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wilson faisait les cent pas tout en balançant la balle de son ami.

-C'est surement une simple grippe, marmonna Chase. On a plongé House dans un bain glacé, il aura pris froid…  
-La perte d'appétit était là avant ! Le coupa Wilson. Fièvre, perte d'appétit, hausse des lymphocites, céphalées…

Son regard s'éclaira d'un seul coup.

-Un dernier test ! S'exclama-t-il avant de sortir.

Les trois larbins regardèrent la porte.

-Et merde, il est en train de se housifier. Grogna Taub.

Ils allèrent au labo mais Wilson sortit au moment où ils arrivèrent.

\- Un dernier truc à vérifier !

Il se dirigea au pas de course vers le vestiaire où étaient entreposés tous les effets des patients. Il plongea sa main dans la poche droite de la veste de House. Un sourire triomphant s'étala sur son visage.

\- Plus qu'à aller voir vos chers patrons ! S'exclama l'oncologue en sortant la veste sous le bras.

Les trois larbins se regardèrent, puis suivirent Wilson en haussant les épaules. Wilson entra dans la chambre avec grand fracas faisant sursauter ceux qui l'occupaient.

\- Vous êtes positifs pour le virus d'Epstein Barr ! Autrement dit vous avez la mononucléose ou la « maladie du baiser » ! Vous nous avez caché des choses tous les deux !

House ouvrit la bouche, Cuddy lança un regard suppliant à Chase.

\- Euuh Wilson, 80% des adultes sont porteurs de cette maladie, tenta le chirurgien, ce n'est peut être qu'une coïncidence,leurs systèmes immunitaires ont été affaibli par l'autre infection…  
\- Oui j'y ai pensé, fit l'oncologue, c'est pour ça que j'ai récupéré cette veste !

Il plongea à nouveau la main dans la poche et en tira un tissu rouge.

\- Oh noooooon… Gémirent House et Cuddy en même temps.

Wilson brandit fièrement le string de Cuddy.

\- Alors ?

Ok, souffla House. Tu as vu juste.

\- YES ! S'exclama Wilson. Depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Trenton…

Wilson se retourna.

\- Vous vous rendez compte ?!

Les employés ne réagirent pas.

-Mais enfin ! House, Cuddy, ensemble !

Toujours pas de réaction…

\- Wilson… Fit House blasé , ils sont déjà au courant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant l'air dépité de l'oncologue.

Un mois plus tard...

Lucas bailla longuement puis alla jeter sa canette à la poubelle. Pendant un mois il avait attendu Lisa pensant qu'elle ne supporterait pas son retour à la solitude mais rien. Aucun signe d'elle. Il songeait à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire lorsqu'il se présenterait devant sa porte, quand la sonnette retentit. Il faillit pousser un cri de joie en voyant Lisa à travers le judas. Le détective ouvrit trop rapidement la porte, la prit dans ses bras et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Un choc brutal, le goût du sang et surtout une voix qu'il espérait ne plus jamais entendre retentit :

\- Ca c'est pour avoir tenté de l'embrasser.

Un deuxième coup.

\- Ca c'est pour la mononucléose.

Un troisième.

\- Ca c'est pour notre appartement et pour la cafétéria.

Et enfin le dernier :

\- Ca pour avoir profité de mon internement pour me la chiper !

Lucas s'appuya sur le mur afin de ne pas tomber. Il fixait Lisa d'un air stupéfait.

\- Tu m'as quitté pour ce connard asocial et boiteux ?!  
\- Boiteux ça ne me dérange pas, et il n'est pas si asocial que ça puisqu'il nous a accepté dans sa vie Rachel et moi, quand au connard, s'il ne l'était pas, ma vie serait ennuyeuse à mourir.

Les deux médecins s'échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Et avec lui, au moins je ne suis pas contrainte de simuler .

Lucas et House la regardèrent bouche bée avant que le médecin n'éclate de rire.

\- Quand je pense qu'hier on a testé 17 positions du kamasutra ! Lucas, tu ne dois pas connaître grand-chose railla-t-il.

Lucas rosit légèrement.

-C'est bon j'ai compris ! Grogna-t-il. Lisa quand il t'aura larguée tu ne viendras pas pleurer chez moi.

-On a une relation parfaite ! Répliqua la doyenne, on s'engueule mais ça s'arrange toujours, c'est ça un vrai couple.  
-En plus la manière dont ça s'arrange n'est pas pour me déplaire, fit House avec un air pervers.  
-Je voulais te prévenir, c'est pas la peine de venir me chercher, Greg est d'un naturel jaloux.

-Et pour les parties à 3 c'est avec Wilson ajouta House.  
-Bye Bye Lucas ! Termina Lisa

THE END  
_

En fait J'étais surtout sur Sweetsauce pour relire un peu Tooth and Claw (une de mes autres fics) en me demandant si ça valait le coup de la reposter ici : Donnez vos avis parce que j'ai pas envie de me casse le c** pour rien XD


End file.
